The Dance to Never Forget
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: Meta Knight gets fancied up for a once in a lifetime ball held in Dreamland. Little did he know that he would meet a mystery woman of odd familiarity there... MKxFem!GK


**Author's Note: Hello guys, it has been so long since I have posted a story. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! All characters belong to HAL Labs/Nintendo.**

* * *

One day on a breezy night in Dreamland, the normally peaceful, lazy land was going through a big hustle and bustle. King Dedede decided to host a ball at his castle that night. Everyone around donned their best outfits and enjoyed the festivities. Magolor and Susie dressed up and went to the dance together; Taranza was in his best suit, hoping to find a girl to be by his side. Even Marx has traded in his jester hat for a dapper top hat. All of the land enjoyed the ball, then suddenly, a sharply-dressed mystery man showed up to the scene.

Top hat, fancy blue tie, and sharp purple dress shoes accentuated a body that could best be described as a bat-winged blueberry. To complete his look was an interesting, fancily designed mask and cane. Everyone whispered, "Who is that mysterious man?" Susie just gave the man a "Is that seriously how he dresses when he isn't doing his knightly duties?" look over at the puff. The fancy puff did a dance of showoff-y display as the crowd applauded. Suddenly, he looked wide-eyed at a mysterious figure that made her way towards his direction.

The figure could best be described as a raspberry puff with her fuschia skin. She was dressed in a very beautiful flowing evening gown the color of amethyst, with gold detailing around the bodice and three ruffly tiers at the bottom. She wore matching purple bow-tie flat shoes, white ruffly gloves, and a veil upon her head to match the dress's color scheme: amethyst colored with gold detailing on the edging. The highlights of her look were a soft lavender dress cape, a matching soft lavender fan in her hand, and of course, a feathery mask in a soft lavender hue.

The mysterious woman glanced in Meta Knight's direction with her bright pink glowy eyes. Meta Knight gawked at the lovely beauty and jaw dropped. _Who is this mystery woman, and why does she seem oddly familiar?_ he thinks to himself. He decided to make a move and asked the woman in a suave Spanish voice, "Would you like to dance with me, Senorita?" At this, the woman laughed in a girly giggle and replied, "I would be delighted to," in a honeyed, soft, almost seductive feminine voice. Meta Knight carefully clasped the beauty's hands, and she closed her hands in return; Meta Knight noted that she had a rather strong grip that seemed to soften up after a few moments.

The DJ, Bandana Dee, played a fast paced salsa song. The two puffs commenced to dancing, each seemed to glide effortlessly to the Latin beat. One such move they performed involved the woman caressing Meta Knight's arms and doing a quick spin as Meta Knight pulled her back to him. The puffs were so good at dancing that everyone at the ball stopped what they were doing to watch the passionate performance the puffs were putting on. It was almost as if they were having a competition with each other.

After the quick music ended, Bandana Dee switched over to a slower, softer song. Meta Knight and his lovely partner held each other close as they sauntered to the love song. Meta Knight noticed that the woman was slightly taller than him, which could be a little awkward for dancing, but with the soulful story that they told through their dance, you would have never known. The two towards the end did a little spin around each other, then brought their palms together and drew close, nuzzling their faces together as they took in the smell of the other's cologne. "You smell good..." they replied to each other in unison. After the dance, the couple gained a wide cheer of applause as Meta Knight bowed and the mystery woman curtsied.

When everyone went back to their dancing, Meta Knight and his partner, holding hands, made their way to an isolated part of the castle and plopped onto a red chaise. Meta Knight then replied to the mystery woman, "You are an incredibly talented dancer," to which she responded, "Well, my occupation has likely helped with that." Meta Knight then lightly brushed the girl's hand as he replied, "Are you from around here? I don't remember seeing you before, yet you feel oddly familiar." The girl gazed down at their touching hands, then back to Meta Knight as she replied, "Admittingly no, I am not even from this planet. You feel very familiar to me as well...as if I've met you before..." She then carefully placed her hands on Meta Knight's mask, Meta Knight surprisingly letting her as he placed his hands on her mask. Both puffs removed the other's mask and gazed into the eyes that looked back...

Meta Knight and his moonlit eyes stared into the thick dark lashed, blue-violet tanzanite eyes of the other, and vice-versa. A long silent moment passed until Meta Knight broke the silence, "You are a very beautiful woman. I could gaze into your gemstone orbs for days." The lady giggled with a big blush apparent on her snow-colored cheeks as she caressed Meta Knight's magenta cheeks. "You are a very handsome man whose face shines bright like a starlit sky," she said as she fluttered her eyes seductively at Meta Knight. Meta Knight then pleaded with the woman, "I must know your name." The woman then gazed into the silvery-white eyes with sadness as she responded, "...I can't, unless you tell me yours..." Meta Knight knew he had to keep his identity a secret; this woman knew what he looked like, although he was curious as to what this gorgeous beauty was hiding. "...I can't either..."

The two sat in silence for a bit, glancing back at each other, then the woman replied, "Well, I guess we're just two lonely puffs with a lot of secrets."

"I guess you could say that." Meta Knight then admitted, "I really would like to get to know you better. I don't meet people of my kind often, especially of the female variety." The girl smiled and said, "I would like to know you better too." She gently placed her hands on his shoulder. "I believe I know where to start..." Meta Knight replied as he brought his face close to the raspberry puff's as she did the same for him, and they locked lips, engaging in a passionate, lengthy, Frenchy-type kiss. Meta Knight's wings twitched with contentment and delight, and he almost swore that he heard a wing twitch come from the woman's direction.

They broke for air after a few minutes as Meta Knight gazed back at the woman with desirous eyes. There was something that intrigued him about this woman. She was beautiful, but so mysterious. She probably felt the same about him.

The woman slowly brushed her hands along Meta Knight's arms as she replied, "We should really go on a trip or something together. I love to travel! But they keep trying to put me back..." She stopped herself. " ...It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm just a gal with a bit of wanderlust..." Meta Knight looked at her quizzically but chose not to ask, "I would love to travel my dear, but I am needed here. I am rather busy most of the time, also my men would be curious as to where I would be going. But I've been on missions before that have took me far off, including one personal one to grow stronger..."

"...Grow stronger?" the beauty gave Meta Knight an equally quizzical look. Meta Knight laughed, "It's a long story for another day, although I met a particular individual that I seem to keep crossing paths with." The girl gave Meta Knight a knowing and understanding look. " I know an individual just like that. He seems to always have something he wants from me. He's already got what he wants!" She blushed heavily. "...Not like you may be thinking. I'm not that kind of girl! It's something I would have to explain to you another time..." The two then got hot and heavy making out again, both restraining themselves from losing control.

After they stopped, the woman fluttered her lashes on Meta Knight's cheek, then she kissed it and caressed it. "Baby, I have to go. I really enjoyed my time with you..." As she rose up off the chaise, Meta Knight responded, " Leaving so soon?" She replied, " I'm afraid so, I have business to attend to, and if they find out what I've been doing, they will never let me hear the end of it." Meta Knight nodded in understanding, "I know the feeling, my dear, I know the feeling..."

The two placed the other's mask back on their faces. Meta Knight grasped the lovely woman's hand before she left off. " I hope to meet you again, love." She gave Meta Knight a little smile, " I believe we will, sweetie. I feel that we will continue to meet like this." She placed her hands directly under his mask and replied with hope, "May we meet again in another time or another place, perhaps even a battle. Farewell, love."

"Farewell, beautiful," Meta Knight responded back as he thought about this woman's parting words, noting as she sauntered off that a few feathers seemed to trail behind her...


End file.
